A Moment's Reprieve
by Miranda Sparks
Summary: An 8th Doctor and Mary Poppins crossover. The Doctor arrives in London, 1943 on Christmas Eve where he pays a less than pleasant visit to an old friend at number 17 Cherrytree Lane. Secrets are revealed of both the Doctor and Mary alike.
1. Chapter 1

It was five fifty nine pm in old London town and the streets were empty, devoid of any living soul save an 'andful of old soldiers on patrol. What was once a thriving city of hustle and bustle was now a shelter for those fearing the next German attack. Bricks and mortar once comprising great works of architecture lay as piles of debris in the street, a sad ruin of what once was.

A far cry, some might say, from Cherrytree Lane, more specifically number 17, which seemed virtually untouched by the war going on around 'em. One of the livelier homes if you don't mind my saying, and residence of one George Banks, senior partner of Dawes Tomes Mousley Grubbs Fidelity Fiduciary Bank, retired, and something of a character. His home, like many others, 'as been touched by something remarkable, and will be again by the end of the night.

But that's not where our story begins, not on this Christmas Eve of 1943. Instead we begin in the park where a soft snow blows over the grass: unusual for this time of year as London 'asn't seen a proper white Christmas for quite a while. If you were to stop and close your eyes you might just catch a glimpse of a certain magic in the air, and if you were to listen, really listen, you might just hear it too...

Fwoom-tsh-boom! Fwoom-tsh-boom! Fwoom-tsh-boom!

A blue police box sat by the side of the road. Strange as it was that same box hadn't been sitting there yesterday, or the day before, it was as if it had appeared from nowhere. From it stepped a man with long, brown locks and wearing the type of clothes that would better be suited for somebody's granddad back in their hayday. Not that he didn't wear it well, mind.

His hand plummeted into the pocket of his velvet emerald jacket as he hid the police box key within its lining. You could tell from the sparkle in his eyes that he had an affection for this place, but the tight frown painted an entirely different picture to the nature of his arrival. It was the same beleaguered expression worn by many a soldier growing weary of their vigil.

"Seventeen Cherrytree Lane," 'e mused to himself. "I'd heard stories." He looked around, half expecting there to be a companion behind him, but no, for as long as I'd seen 'e was alone. Evidently this is how it should 'ave been as 'e dismissed the absence as normal.

The stranger, if you could really call 'im that, stopped and smiled when 'e heard the familiar tune:

"_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee!  
A sweep is as lucky, as lucky can be.  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-oo!  
Good luck will rub off when I shakes 'ands with you."_

Sure enough there I was, old Bert, covered in soot and singing a merry tune. My old knees might not have been able to keep up with my dancing, and even though the world was going through a bit of a rough patch that was no reason not to keep in high spirits. Besides, somebody 'round had to try and boost morale, didn't they?

"Now there's a song I've not heard in a long time," the young feller remarked as he stopped in my path. An eager grin painted his lips, as though 'e were happy to see me. Willing as I was to oblige I was still a mite confused as to the reasons behind his enthusiasm.

I tipped off my hat and offered it forward with a thankful nod. "Ah, a conissuer of the musical variety with a very distinct ear, I see. Might I interest you in a second verse in exchange for a piece of copper then, gov?"

"You don't remember me," 'e accused cheerily and let out a shy giggle. "No, I don't suppose you would. It has been a very, very long time."

Hard as I examined the chap I couldn't put a name to the face, and I 'ad met a lot of folk in my time. "Sorry, gov, can't says I do."

Suddenly he leaped onto the bench beside us and knelt down dramatically towards me. "Think back, Bert. Think back long and hard to the halls of Tralfamador. A lovelorn duchess, an angry prince determined to spoil every meal... a market vendor who exchanged us the same trinket three times over!"

Then it hit me like a stack of bricks. "It can't be..."

He kicked 'is feet high as 'e danced and sung breathlessly. "Kick your knees up, step in time! Kick your knees up, step in time! Never need a reason, never need a rhyme! Kick your knees up, step in time!"

"Doctor?"

Jumping to the ground 'e laughed as mouthfuls of steam shot out onto the nippy winter air. "Sorry, Bert, I never was much of a singer."

I could hardly believe my eyes! To see the Doctor 'ere and not some far away and fantastical place was a sight to behold. It was as though 'e didn't quite belong down here on the ground.

"You know, most blokes get 'emselves a shave, an 'aircut, maybe even a set of eyeglasses, but a whole new face?"

"Yes, well..."

"If you got a new set of knees I can tell you now I'd really appreciate it. I'd even take it in place of that copper I asked for." 'E laughed, I laughed: he still didn't produce any copper. Not that I expected any: Timelords always seemed to 'ave a very strange habit of being short on small change. "So where are you off to this Christmas Eve?"

"Christmas," 'e remarked with surprise. "And it's snowing. London only ever sees a white Christmas barely once a lifetime."

"Maybe it's a sign. Maybe after this old Adolf will have a change of 'eart and turn all of them planes around, send 'em back where they came from."

"One can only hope." The Doctor let loose a knowing smile. 'E knew things, the Doctor did, about things that had not yet happened. It was 'is job not to let on too much, but I took it to mean there were brighter times ahead.

"Seventeen Cherrytree Lane," 'e replied, returning to my earlier question.

"Seventeen Cherrytree Lane," I parroted and pretended to search my memory. "Ah, you mean the honorable house of George Banks! Why, I haven't been over there since..." I stopped and cleared my throat. The Doctor was clearly interested.

"Since..."

"Since young Michael and Harrisson got shipped off to the front line," I said heavily. "Oh well. I'm sure he can take care of 'imself. If 'e's anything like his old pop he'll be able to keep his head and respond appropriately to whatever crops up."

The Doctor didn't seem so convinced, though. The thought seemed to weight rather heavily, in fact.

"I'm sorry, who's Harrisson?" 'e asked vaguely.

"Harrisson," I reminded 'im. "You know, the young feller who married 'imself to our Jane. Course, she's not so young anymore. Good thing she got married when she did, too. Some folk was worried she might turn into a lonely old maid."

The Doctor, of course, 'e let it pass as if to say 'and what's so wrong with being an old maid?' Nothing, I supposed. Not much in this day and age would stop a woman from 'aving a go at it, especially with most of the men folk off overseas.

He studied his watch carefully as if something were amiss. "Something troubling you there, Doctor?"

"It's six o'clock."

"Is it? I'll take your word for it then."

Standing curiously 'e listened to the silent wind. Something, 'e probably thought, was definitely awry. "Six o'clock, on the dot. Bert..."

"Yes, gov?"

"Where's the kaboom?" 'e asked sullenly. "If I'm not mistaken, and I usually make a point of being correct, there was supposed to be an ear-splitting, earth-shaking kaboom."

"Ah," I mused widely. "You would, of course, be referring to our local time keeper, Vice Admiral Boom."

The Doctor fixed his gaze curiously upon me. "_Vice_ Admiral? Good grief, don't tell me they gave a retired navy man with a spotless record a demotion. That's no less than absolutely scandalous."

"What? No, no, no. You're talking about the late Admiral Boom. _Vice_ Admiral Boom is 'is son, and sure enough he inherited his father's sense of punctuality, 'e did. And what's more, 'e took it upon himself to carry on in his father's tradition." The world gets it's time from Greenwhich, but Greenwhich, they say, get their time from Vice Admiral Boom. A colourful character, 'e was, just like his pop.

"Oh," said the deflated Doctor. "I'm sorry, I hadn't heard about his passing."

"'Tis no great tragedy, though he will be missed. 'E wasn't a young man, even when you last saw 'im, and that 'ad to have been, what? At least twenty odd year ago."

The Doctor furrowed. "I suppose not, but that still doesn't explain why it's now three past the hour and I haven't heard any cannon fire."

I coughed most uncomfortably. Our dear friend 'ad stumbled upon a very touchy subject. "Well, funny story that. You see, the cannons, they haven't been firing from the Vice Admiral's house for a few years now. Since back in, oh, '39, a few months before the war began."

"May I ask as to why?"

"Dunno," I shrugged. "They just wouldn't fire. Didn't stop the Vice Admiral from trying, though. Every hour 'e's up there, scratching 'is head, trying to get the fuse to light, but no such luck. Still, there's always next time, eh?"

You could tell from the curt smile of the Doctor that 'e knew something the rest of us didn't, something perhaps that we wasn't supposed to know. Again 'e replied vaguely, "Yes, yes, there's always a next time."

Filled with a mix bag of emotion the Doctor then tottled off in the direction of Cherrytree Lane, leaving this old chimney sweep trailing behind. Something strange was going to happen with the Doctor 'round, as I suppose was custom. I'd hate to miss out on any of that.

As we walked I continued to sing my merry tune with the Doctor swaying along to it:

"_Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-ee!  
When you're with a sweep you're in glad company.  
Chim chim-in-ey, chim chim-in-ey, chim chim cher-oo!  
Nowhere is there a more 'appier crew."_

Cherrytree Lane was quiet, as was the rest of London during these trying times. A few blocks away there was a soldier patrol moving through the streets and avenues, keeping their eye out for ol' Adolf's men lurking 'bout. Not that they'd want anything 'round 'ere, mind.

With me hot on his heels we walked up the steps of number seventeen and knocked quite sensibly on the door three times. The Doctor folded his 'ands politely while I grinned beside 'im. "You don't think we should of called ahead, do you?"

"Nonsense," he scolded lightly. "It's Christmas Eve, and we're here to see family."

"Eh?"

What a thing to say! Before I'd 'ad a chance to question 'im further the door came open and there stood Ellen, the maid, complete with frilly apron and thick glasses. She was getting on a bit too, but I think Mr Banks kept her on as a kindness. A maid's wage isn't much to retire on, but if you don't mind my saying, not so rough as that of a chimney sweep.

"'Ello, Ellen and a merry Christmas to you! I hope you don't mind but we were just in the neighbourhood and we just wanted to stop by and impart upon you our holiday wishes!"

Her lips were pursed as only a shrewd woman could do. "Hello, Bert, and merry Christmas to you. I'm sorry, I don't believe I've met your friend."

"Yes, hello, I'm the Doctor," said, well, the Doctor.

"Ellen, who is it?" came a voice from inside. It was old George Banks, most probably a little irate 'aving his tea time interrupted by uninvited guests. Of course, first thing 'e does now 'e no longer has any banking to worry 'bout, is 'e charges forth to take control of the situation.

"It's Bert, Mr Banks, and he's brought a doctor with him!"

"Actually, it's _the_ Doctor," the Doctor corrected her.

"Doctor? We didn't call for a doctor!" Old George marched to the door and furrowed 'is thin moustache. One look up and down of the Doctor and you could tell 'e didn't know 'im from Adam. "I'm sorry, but you seem to have caught us in the middle of our tea, Dr, erm... what, exactly?"

"Smith," the Doctor lied smoothly, "Dr John Smith." Funny, I've never known 'im to be anything but the Doctor. Any other name, if 'e had one, was definitely not so mundane as 'John Smith'.

George nodded curtly. "Yes, well, thank you, Dr Smith, but you've caught us in the middle of a family meal and we really cannot accommodate guests. Perhaps if you would like to come back later..."

"Actually," the Doctor injected, "I'm here on a matter of some urgency."

"There is no medical emergency here, I can assure you, but if you would like to come back at another time I would be more than happy to–"

"Mr Banks," 'e said seriously as he pressed his foot into the door. Ol' George nearly shook as those old, old eyes bore down on 'im, eyes of an unspoken authority which 'e could not rightly explain. "I am not a doctor of medicine, nor is the nature of my visit to treat the sick."

"Then perhaps," stammered George as 'e tried to reassert his self, "you would care to explain what you _are_ doing here."

The Doctor, if he could 'ave done, turned even more serious. "The reason I have come, Mr Banks, is because I have business to attend to with my wife."

It seems that Ellen, Mr Banks and myself all 'ad the same idea when we all exclaimed loudly, "Your _wife_!?"

"Yes," he stated simply.

Of the three of us George was the first to regain his mode of speech. "I'm sorry, Dr Smith, but I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about. Winifred and I have been happily married for over forty years, Jane's husband is fighting overseas, and both Ellen and Cook have never taken it upon themselves to wed."

"And what of your nanny?"

Old George's eyes blinked open incredulously. "Pardon?"

"Perhaps it's best that I come inside." He didn't even ask before setting foot inside, but then asking permission wasn't exactly something the Doctor did often. He did, 'owever, ask which way the dining hall was and resolved after the series of gasps 'e was met with to find it himself.

Sure enough 'e eventually found the room with the long dinner table lined with a lace tablecloth, fine china, sparkling silverwear and a roast bird with all the trimmings, though since most folk were living off rations you had to wonder where it came from. Sitting at the table there was Mrs Banks and Mrs Noel (also known as our Jane to most folk) staring up in surprise at the neatly dressed man who'd just joined the room.

And sitting between them at the far end of the table by the window was a young, brown haired woman, prim and proper with her hair tied into a bun. She too dressed in the old timey fashion, but like the Doctor that was her way. What's more in the years we'd known her, after all of her comings and goings, it didn't appear as though she'd aged a single day.

The Doctor calmly and casually pulled up a chair at the opposite end of the table and stared menacingly at 'er. He was cross, and to judge the indifferent expression on 'er face it didn't seem she was at all surprised to see 'im.

"Excuse me," Winifred asked, not quite sure how to make 'erself a part of this conversation, "but who might you be?"

"What?" The Doctor snapped out of 'is glaring and shook hands apologetically with Mrs Banks. "I'm so frightfully sorry. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor?" Jane exclaimed. "Oh dear, there hasn't been any trouble has there?"

"No, Jane, there's no trouble," Mary Poppins said flatly. She glanced between the Doctor and 'er plate as if to silently scold 'im for interrupting their meal. Can't say I blame her, what with Christmas Eve being a big to-do event for some families.

"Allow me to introduce myself properly," the Doctor continued and stared down to the other end of the table again. "I'm Mary Poppin's husband, and I'm here to bring her _home_."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

Stunned silence filled the dining room of Seventeen Cherrytree Lane, mostly on account of all of us being stunned. First I 'ear the Doctor say 'e's come for his missus, the next we find out that missus was our Mary Poppins! You might've thought in the years I'd known 'em both they might've let that little tidbit slip, but this shocking news came as just as much surprise to my own self as it did the rest of the Banks household.

"Will somebody give me the meaning of this!?" Old George roared like a lion as 'e stormed the hallways. 'Twas all he knew how to do in situations like this short of going mad. "Dr Smith, you will explain the meaning of this intrusion at once and then you will leave my family to dine in peace!"

"Not until I have what I came for," the Doctor injected, still laying 'is gaze heavily on our Mary.

Mary, of course, never a hair out of place, kept 'er same staunch composure. She glared back at the Doctor, same way as she would to chastise a child. Ooh, 'e was in for it now. "May I remind you, Doctor, that I am not your property, nor have you and I been husband and wife for a very long time."

The Doctor, still keeping an even 'ead about him, didn't flinch for a moment. I tell you, you could cut the tension across that table with a knife. "Perhaps so," 'e says, "but that doesn't excuse you from the responsibilities you have elsewhere."

Her eyes flared, revealing a side to our Mary Poppins that we'd not seen before. Certainly we'd seen 'er cross, miffed, frustrated, hot under the collar, peeved, annoyed, disgruntled, irritated, irked, pained, offended, resentful, nettled and, if you don't mind my saying, downright indignant. Yet never to this day 'ad we ever actually seen her angry.

'Bout that time George Banks flew back into the conversation, ready to shoot steam out of 'is ears. "Will somebody please explain to me what is going on? I demand answers at once or I shall be forced to call a constable!"

"Come now, George, there really is no need for that," Winifred appealed to him. "This seems rather a private matter and it would be frightfully rude to invite the police into it."

Mary Poppins' shoulders tensed as 'er eyes flashed hot pokers at the Timelord opposite 'er. "I'm terribly sorry for this intrusion, Mr Banks, and I take full responsibility for this man's actions."

"I can take responsibility for myself, thank you," flared the Doctor calmly as 'e stood and bowed apologetically to the 'ouseholders. "Mary, come along. I would hate to have to cause a scene."

"I'm afraid you've already done that," seethed Ol' George, "storming in here and bringing scandal to our table. It's unheard of!"

Might I say that by this point I was finding myself a mite bothered as well. Best perhaps that I stand back and be a fly on the wall for this one. Still I was perplexed by the revelation: the Doctor and Mary Poppins, 'usband and wife. The very thought was, well, there's no word for it save supercalifragilisticespialadocious!

The Doctor collected himself. At the moment 'e probably figured 'e was a little too impatient to play the diplomat, so 'e'd just have to try again. "Mary, perhaps you and I should have this discussion somewhere more private so that we can leave these good people to their meal."

"Anything that can be said to Mary Poppins behind closed doors can be said to us as well," protested Jane, however improperly.

"Doctor, there is quite simply nothing to discuss," she said with her perfectly sparkling smile. "Now, with our host's permission I would gladly ask for you and Bert to stay and join us, otherwise I would ask that you please leave us in peace."

"Absolutely not," Ol' George huffed. "While Bert is a family acquaintance and is always welcome, this man, Dr Smith, has done nothing but introduce more tedious melodrama with his every utterance. I will not tolerate his presence a moment longer!"

I must say, I appreciated the sentiment. The bird on the table would certainly find a good home in my rumbling stomach, and the smell from the foyer 'ad left me smacking my lips from the moment I'd arrived.

"Please, father," Jane asked gently as 'er eyes flickered between George an' their guest. "It's Christmas Eve and we should be striving for peace among men. I'm sure Dr Smith didn't intend to cause a fuss."

"Jane, I have already made up my mind."

"George," pleaded Winifred. She needn't 'ave said anything, o' course, to make 'er message heard, an' Ol' George heard it loud and clear as 'e sighed and returned calmly to his seat.

"Very well," 'e resigned and called me over with a glance.

I couldn't help but rub my 'ands together enthusiastically at the sight of that turkey. If you'd've asked me a few hours ago I would've said my Christmas feast were a can of baked beans, but you know it would still be there tomorrow night.

"Much appreciated, gov," I said as I filled out the spare seat. All that glorious food: where did they get it from? If I didn't know better I'd almost say it was Mary Poppins' work.

Spooning out ladles of vegetables and salad along with a choice cut of bird I anticipated a full belly by the end of the night, and you know, if I hadn't've looked up from the generous meal at that very moment I might've missed a whole other scene unfurling right under our very noses.

Jane stared at the Doctor with almost childlike curiosity. The Doctor, 'e stared back and smiled, so Jane turned away and blushed. It only took her a moment to dare look back again, examining the stranger in the same cunning way that a cat might. This made the Doctor grin wider and Mary Poppins, curiously enough, scowl.

What followed was a furious exchange of hard blinks between the Doctor and his former missus, and none of them seemed very friendly. It was quite a display that none of us rightly felt that we should call attention to, save our Jane of course who decided to parrot them playfully by blinking in my direction. Well, what else could a gentleman do but oblige a lady?

Of course Ol' George would have none of it and cleared 'is throat. "If you don't mind my asking, Dr Smith, if you are not a doctor of medicine, then what pray tell are you a doctor of?"

"All manner of things," Mary Poppins stated. "The Doctor is quite learned in many areas of expertise."

George furrowed 'is moustache and bowed 'is head. "Thank you, Mary Poppins, but if you don't mind I believe I asked Dr Smith that question." What 'e meant to say, though, through all of 'is proper ways was 'thank you, Mary Poppins, but you've brought quite enough trouble to this table this evening.'

The Doctor touched 'is napkin to 'is lips and folded 'is hands. "I'm afraid, Mr Banks, that for the sake of security I cannot reveal that information."

Mary rolled 'er eyes. What a load of hogwash, she thought! I dunno, though: the Doctor sounded pret-ty serious from where I was sitting.

"I see," George observed starkly. A cold shiver ran down 'is spine as 'e realised he might have been a little out of 'is depth. "You aren't here... on behalf of the war council, are you?"

"As it happens I am here on behalf of the council," 'e said to 'im, but also most pointledly to Mary.

She smiled to the retired banker, probably to disarm 'im further. Oh, that Mary Poppins could be a tricky one, and she'd 'ad George Banks wrapped around 'er little finger most of 'is life! "It's alright, Mr Banks. I can assure you that everything is quite alright."

"Everything is not alright, Mary," The Doctor said out of turn, not that it mattered now. Nobody at that table would dare speak against either of them. "Look around you. There's a ruddy war going on! And is much as I'd love to oblige you, you simply cannot stay here. Please, do the right thing and come back with me."

Silence, it seemed, was the real honoured guest this Christmas. The rest of us could only sit and watch as things played out before our very eyes. Something was going on 'ere, that was for certain, and that something was very important, probably not just for our great Britannia, but for all of everything everywhere.

Mary Poppins straightened 'er neck like a gazelle and nodded curtly to the Doctor. She 'ad only one word for 'im, and that word was "no."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

It was a night to remember, that much was certain. The Doctor an' Mary 'ad departed from the table and decided to continue their, well, let's call it a 'debate' in another room. Meanwhile, it was our Jane and Mr and Mrs Banks along with myself left to enjoy the feast laid out before us: I certainly wasn't going to let a few heated words keep me from a warm meal.

The rest of 'em, well, they was a bit reluctant to eat given the circumstances. They all 'ad that sour look on their face as if... well, as if someone 'ad just stepped in and ruined their Christmas supper. I 'ad to feel bad for 'em, and that was the only thing what kept me from my food.

"Aren't you hungry, dear?" Winifred pressed. Like me she couldn't stand seeing it go to waste, especially after all the work cook had put into it.

George was miles away, of course, but like a proper chap 'e snapped right to. "What? Oh, sorry, dear, I appear to have lost my appetite."

"So have I," Jane chorused.

"Oi, come on now, don't be so glum," I chirped with a mouthful of the wing. I swallowed 'ard and looked around. "The Doctor is a good sort, an' our Mary knows how to take care of 'erself, don't you worry. I reckon all o' this'll blow over an' that'll be that."

"To think, Mary Poppins, involved with the war council," George chuckled, though 'e didn't know the half of it. "Well, I must say, I always knew her to be queer, but to keep something like this from us..."

Jane stared down at her plate an' poked a carrot with 'er fork. "I knew a Doctor once, though he was not the man we met tonight."

George's moustache twitched impatiently. There was one bad habit George still clung to, an' that was stifling the imagination. "Jane, if your intention is to indulge us with another fanciful and childish story then I should ask to be excused."

"It's no story, father," she says, but Ol' George still groaned. It seemed that all of 'er 'fanciful and childish stories' began that way. "Back when we were children, Mary Poppins had taken Michael and I to the coliseum in Rome to watch the chariot races, and while we were there we met a man named the Doctor."

"How ridiculous," 'e laughed nervously, but clearly 'e was the only one who thought so. Giving into the collective consensus George Banks decided to stay an' listen to 'is daughter's story, though still with that pinch of skepticism that could be expected from a man of his stature.

Jane continued to regale us with 'er tale: "Caesar was quite taken with her, of course, and asked if she would sit beside him for the event. This man, the Doctor, who looked as though he'd just come from a game of cricket seemed quite upset at this, and after arguing with Caesar found himself fighting with the gladiators."

"I remember that," I chuckled, and got a taste for myself of George Banks' disapproving glare. Brrr.

"If it weren't for Mary Poppins, well, who knows what might have happened! The Doctor may very well have been done for!"

"Ancient Rome," sneered George uncomfortably. "I don't suppose you though to bring back a postcard and holiday snaps. No, no, I thought not."

I piped in. "It's true, gov. Seen it all with my very own eyes, I 'ave! 'Round that time we saw a lot of things that I promise you if you saw for yourself would make your 'ead spin!"

"Well, I very much like my head sitting where it is. Thank you."

A bit o' turkey got caught in my neck as I tried not to laugh. All of these old memories, a thousand stories, and all thanks to our Mary. "I remember there was this one time where me an' Mary flew a hot air balloon all the way to the Orient. Oh, what a sight to behold! From the Himalayas to Mount Fuji and all the way back to London again in the space of a day!"

"But didn't it take eighty days for Phileas Fogg to circumnavigate the globe?" Winifred asked with piqued interest. George groaned, woeful that she should be encouraging us.

I grinned widely. "That it did, ma'am. That it did. Though I imagine it was on account of time zones and daylight savings that Mary Poppins an' I managed to do it in one. It took some very precise calculation on her part. I was just along for the ride, you see."

"I fail to see what this has to do with anything," our host protested, but I was quick to the point.

"Point is there was a Doctor there, too," I explained. "Different bloke again, this time with black hair, bushy eyes and a bushy coat to match. Musical chap, who played the flute along to a group of players. Kabuki, I think they called 'em, with colourful costumes an' masks over their faces. A mite confusin', but oh, they were a laugh."

This talk seemed to stir something in our George as 'e stared vaguely out the window and stood without announcing 'imself. Sure, sometimes 'e could be a bit absent minded, but 'e was always quick to gather 'imself thereafter.

Winifred stood and placed an 'and on 'is shoulder. "Is something the matter, George?" Though he didn't say nothing. Maybe this time the old boy actually 'ad gone off the deep end.

Meanwhile, our Jane saw fit to be elsewhere, as if something were troubling 'er as well. "Excuse me."

Alone with the 'usband and wife whose affairs I 'ad no right to interfere with I thought best to just keep to myself and enjoy a bread roll. Use some of them to fill you, I thought, and save some meat and veg for the rest of the crew.

Poor George, it was like 'e didn't even know I was there: 'e just kept looking out the window, but it was 'is memory 'e was searching. "Doctor, Doctor, Doctor," 'e said. "I knew a Doctor... once... Winifred."

"Do you need a doctor right now, George?" she inquired with great concern.

"What? No, thank you," 'e stammered. Something was caught between those cogs in 'is head, and I don't think it sat quite right with 'is sensibilities. "It's that... I'm not sure I remember correctly, but I remember as a young boy also meeting a man called the Doctor."

"There are quite a few doctors around, George."

"No, no, Winifred, that was his name! No John Smith, no other title save 'the Doctor'." Marching towards the window 'e stared at the eyes of 'is reflection, searching 'is own soul for answers. "Only that this gentleman was older. He walked with a cane and had smooth, white hair. There was a way about him that I just couldn't put my finger on..."

Again 'is wife fretted. "George, are you feeling quite yourself?"

"No, I... I don't imagine I am." 'E turned and glared at her madly, as though he'd just stumbled on something important. "He was there for the nanny! I... I can't for the life of me remember her name, but... that's who he had come for! She chastised him because he didn't think he had much time for children, and..."

I was almost sorry to see it. Of course 'e didn't remember 'er name, because that's 'ow she wanted it. 'Er name was Mary Poppins and she hadn't aged a day in all the years she'd known 'im, either. She was George's nanny when 'e was a boy, and 'is father's nanny too. An old Banks family secret, that, which not even they know.

"'Scuse me, gov. I think I might just nip out for a spot of fresh air, if you don't mind." As good an excuse as any. I'd probably eaten more than my fill as it was.

In the hallway I could 'ear voices. The Doctor an' Mary hadn't traveled far to have their squabble, an' our Jane was stationed suspiciously around a corner, propped so that she might listen to every word. When she saw me approach she signaled for me to be quiet, so what I did is crept over as quiet on my tip-toes as my old bones would allow me.

She mouthed the words 'be quiet', and who was I to argue? You know, sometimes to look at our Jane and to look at 'ow she acts you might forget that she's supposed to be a fully grown woman with a child of 'er own.

The Doctor, he 'ad some harsh words for 'is former missus. "You should actually count yourself fortunate. The High Council have made it policy to come down hard on deserters. I had to fight tooth and nail to get here so that I might convince you to come back peaceably."

"This, of course, coming from the great Doctor, who, as we know, has always keenly listened to what the High Council tells him," she jabbed. Our Mary wasn't one for taking any lip.

"This isn't about the High Council, this isn't even about Gallifrey. This is about the Daleks and the entire universe." If 'is tone could 'ave turned any darker then it did just then. Suddenly the Doctor was sending chills up my spine: Jane's too. "What if by coming here you lead the Daleks back to Earth?"

Mary counteracted by becoming even more indignant! "I took precautions."

High Council. Gallifrey. Daleks! Oh, I didn't like the sound of any of those, 'specially that last part. You been around like I 'ave, you hear some stories, and some of them will scare your hair white.

"So did I," 'e murmured seriously, "but sometimes things go wrong." It was clear, 'specially to us eavesdropping that this line of reasoning was getting 'im nowhere, so 'e tried another plan. "Mary, I don't take you for a fool..."

"Thank you," she replied expectantly, and right she shouldn't! Our Mary Poppins was practically perfect in every way.

Jane let out a titter, but silenced 'erself: we wouldn't want to be heard this late in the game.

"But coming back here was far too dangerous, even for a couple of dashing rogues like you and I," the Doctor continued. "Perhaps if you helped me to understand then we can work together and think our way out of this mess."

She thought about it for a moment and answered curtly. "Very well." That's about when we heard a sound, like the unfolding of paper. A secret document of some kind, perhaps?

"You mean to change history," the Doctor said.

"I mean," said Mary Poppins emphatically, "to save our daughter's life!"

Both Jane and I blinked. We couldn't believe our ears! The Doctor and Mary Poppins 'ad a daughter!? And why would she be here in the house of Banks!?

No, it couldn't 'ave been... not after all this time! It was about then that my 'ead began spinning. This was almost too much to take in for one evening...

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mary Poppins has a daughter?" Jane exclaimed excitedly. It was as though she'd just learned she had a long lost baby sister the way her face lit up. Even after all these years I could still see the child in 'er I first met.

I hushed her and pressed myself against the wall, anxious to hear every word the Doctor and Mary Poppins 'ad to share.

Oh, in all my years knowing them I'd certainly known that they'd been 'usband and wife... once. But that was long in the past. Something to do with some sort of tradition from some place I knew not all that much about.

The Doctor was in a huff. Of course, it was a different to 'is other huffs, and was a mite more understated than the huffs of all the other blokes who called themselves 'Doctor', but you could tell all the same that 'e was getting irate.

"We're a part of events now. We'll just have to wait for things pan out," our Mary stated quite plainly, though 'er meanin' I didn't quite grasp. All that complicated gobbledygook that she had no time to ramble about, we just called it magic.

Though 'e opened his mouth to speak Mary Poppins would hear none of it. "Now if you'll excuse me, I shan't interrupt festivities by making everyone else wait."

"You're being careless," the Doctor said in a dark whisper. I paused, and truth be told I'd never 'eard 'im being so serious before, even in the face of certain death, and Mary Poppins responded in kind.

"Unhand me, Doctor, this very instant!"

"You'll _break time_."

Jane pried 'erself from the wall, ready to pounce on the uninvited guest like a tiger. After all, who was 'e to talk to Mary Poppins in such a way? Her 'usband? No, not even that gave 'im the right to manhandle 'er the way it sounded like.

And much as I wanted to run in and go 'hang on' myself, I knew I couldn't, and neither could Jane. This was between the Doctor and Mary Poppins, a Time Lord and a Time Lady in the heart of a very delicate situation to do with this mysterious daughter they'd eluded to.

"Time," Mary Poppins continued, "can be left to its own devices. There's more at stake here, Doctor, than I think even you realise."

"All I care to remember is that the Daleks are inches away from ending the universe itself, and you abandoned your post."

"Well, it's not like you to ignore the bigger picture," she huffed back at 'im. Then, she stopped, as if suddenly she realised something. I can only imagine that she'd gone wide eyed right then. "You don't think we're going to survive this. Not you, but everyone. You think they could win."

Jane bowed 'er 'ead. For all she knew 'the Daleks' were some kind of German weapon, and probably best she thought that too. Me, on the other 'and knew that there was more going on out there than there was in mother England.

"Theta Sigma..."

"Doctor," 'e corrected 'er politely, not wanting to lose 'imself in old sentiment. "Mary, things aren't going to change here. History has already decided this. And you can't just run away from the front lines. They've noticed. So it's either you come with me, or..."

"Or face the entire Celestial Intervention Agency," she sighed. There was something strange about 'er I couldn't quite put my finger on: something about 'er tone. I'd never heard it from 'er before, and to tell you the truth it unnerved me some.

Jane gasped and stared blankly at the black and white tiles in front of her. "She knows she has to go," she whispered faintly. That's when I knew what I'd heard: the sound of defeat. The thought of losing Mary Poppins weighed heavily on our Jane, so she went running off back to the dining room to take comfort from 'er family.

"I'm glad it was you, Doctor," Mary mused warmly, "and with this face. It suits you. What is this? Your sixth body?"

"Eighth."

"Oh my. You're getting on a bit."

"Well, at least I still haven't traded in my trusted type 40 for the sports model."

"She would never forgive you for that." The two of 'em laughed, suddenly so easy with the grimness that had brought the Doctor to the Banks house on Christmas Eve. But you know, it's like the Bard said, 'custom hath made it in them the property of easiness' which means, for all you laymen and ladies out there, that they'd seen enough of this sort of thing to not let it bother 'em.

"I'd best gather my things then," said Mary who walked solemnly around the corner to where I was standing. She eyed me pleasantly, then held open a newspaper clipping which I was unsure of taking.

She disappeared up the stairs, leaving me alone with that tiny scrap that held such forbidden knowledge. I needn't have read very far: the words 'last night', 'surprise aerial attack' and 'Cherrytree Lane' as well as the date, 'December 26, 1943' told me all I needed to know.

I stood, absolutely stupefied. The walls around me seemed to be closing in. All of this, in a matter of hours, would be gone. Mary Poppins wanted to save it, but the Doctor, for whatever reason the Doctor does things, 'ad to stop her.

"What are you going to do with that, Bert?" The Doctor, 'is stare fixated on me, waited impatiently for an answer.

"Do?" I gaped, tears welling in my eyes. "What would you 'ave me do, Doctor?"

"Believe me, I don't want this," 'e pleaded, "but history cannot be changed. This is supposed to happen. The alternative... would be catastrophic!"

Not that I wanted to lend 'im my ear. Didn't matter who 'e was, I didn't want to hear 'im. Time might be complicated, but my thoughts were simple enough. "This house... number seventeen Cherrytree Lane... it's filled with good people, Doctor. George Banks might be a bit of an old grump, but 'e's a good, kind man with a loving family, and none of them deserve to die."

"Death is just another part of life," 'e argued dimly, though I'd 'ave none of it.

"Oh, I understand, Doctor, but that doesn't mean I 'ave to like it. Now if you don't mind, dinner's still waiting on the table."

"You don't have to stay."

No, 'course I didn't, but knowing what I knew I couldn't just stand by and let a family die alone. That might 'ave been selfish of me, I admit, but outside this house I didn't 'ave much else anymore... 'cept my own cousins and nieces and nephews, which I suddenly thought would miss their old uncle Bert if anything 'appened to 'im.

I marched toward the dining room, letting the Doctor know exactly what I thought of 'im as I kicked my feet back. There they were: George, Winifred and Jane, sitting and waiting patiently for the rest of us to return.

"'Scuse me, gov, but... I'm afraid I've got to go as well."

"So soon?" deflated Winifred, and I nodded to her ''fraid so'.

George stood and shuffled to my side, then reached out to shake my 'and. If I weren't mistaken that was a whole twenty quid in there, a Christmas treat in light of all the good work I'd done cleanin' out 'is chimney.

"Merry Christmas, Bert," he said, "and do come back to see us soon."

What a sweet guy, I thought. I'm not ashamed to admit that I squeezed out a few tears as I wandered away from the front doorstep, all the while feeling too guilty to ever spend the twenty pound note in my fingers. It was his final gift to me and 'e didn't even know it.

Somehow I thought I should 'ave warned 'im or something, but knew they shouldn't live their final moments in fear. That would take away something even more precious from them than their very lives.

I stood in the park and watched the house. I couldn't bring myself to walk away. Doing that seemed disrespectful somehow, so I stayed and leaned on a tree stripped bare by the cold.

Finally out came the Doctor and Mary Poppins, both walking silently away from number seventeen. In front of her Mary cradled her famous carpet bag, the one filled with a solution to every problem but this.

"I'm sorry," 'e said to her, probably for the 'undredth time that night. Much as 'e said 'e didn't want this, 'e didn't do nothing to fix it, either.

Mary Poppins carried her head high and kept that stiff upper lip of 'ers. Good on you, Mary. Don't take any of his guff. "I understand, Doctor, there's a natural order and it's not my place to tamper with it. To do so would be disastrous."

I remember once, back when 'e was a curly 'aired chap, the Doctor saying that 'the laws of time and space exist regardless of human morality' or some such. But that was just 'im, always full of big words to rest 'is troubled soul. That was assuming 'e had one.

From above there came the unmistakable sound of the fighter planes, threatening to unleash terrible death on old London town. This was it: it 'ad to be, and I was waiting for it carrying my dread like an anvil. A moment later the air raid siren screamed out through the city. I didn't bother to hide, and instead chose to watch the black sky to see if I could spot the enemy.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, the likes of which I'd never heard before! I felt the ground shake beneath my feet, and a moment later heard the incredulous cry of George Banks from within 'is dining room: "What in the blazing devil was that!?"

Nearby the Doctor glared at the cloud of dust rising up from the house, and like me 'e was probably wondering: where was the fire? Where was the explosion? There were none of these things, making it seem like the Germans were dropping pianos on us instead of bombs.

Running for the door Mary Poppins stopped only to scowl back at me. "Well, Bert? Are you coming along or not?" That alone snapped me out of my daze, and for a moment it felt just like old times. Just as confusing, too.

The Doctor meanwhile, shook 'is head heavily. "Oh no."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
